


Light in the Mist

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Ron discuss the future of their relationship





	Light in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square I5 - You can never cross oceans unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore. - Andre Gide
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32561982047/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione: You up?  
Ron: I am now  
Hermione:I don’t know what to do  
Ron; About what?  
Hermione: Work  
Ron: What is going on at work?  
Hermione: I got offered the promotion  
Ron: To the NY office?  
Hermione: Yes … I don’t know if I should go  
Ron: You have worked too hard for this  
Hermione: It is a one year assignment  
Ron: and …  
Hermione: A year away from you  
Ron: and …  
Hermione: We just started figuring us out  
Ron: Why would that keep you from taking this assignment?  
Hermione: Time … distance  
Ron: This is a bad thing?  
Hermione: I don’t know  
Ron: I am not going anywhere  
Hermione: But, I could be  
Ron: There are texts and calls and owls and Floos and portkeys  
Hermione: Can we survive this?  
Ron: Can you pass up this opportunity?  
Hermione: It won’t come again …   
Ron: So, take it  
Hermione: I don’t know  
Ron: I do … Take the assignment  
Hermione: NY is so far away  
Ron: Take the assignment  
Hermione: Are you sure?  
Ron: My darling witch … take itI don’t see how … You have always been my lighthouse  
Hermione: Your lighthouse?  
Ron: My light on a rocky shore guiding me home  
Hermione: Really?  
Ron: Now it is my turn to be your lighthouse … a beacon in the mist  
Hermione: When did you get so smart?  
Ron: The day I took a chance on us  
Hermione: A year is a long time  
Ron: Go … be amazing … come back to me  
Hermione: Love you  
Ron: Love you more … now go to sleep  
Hermione: Night  
Ron: Sweet dreams


End file.
